Crystle Wings
by tearsfalldownmycheeks
Summary: A girl and boy are transferred to Tomoeda Elementary. Another girl and boy can be seen flying over Tomoeda. How do they both know Clow, the cards, and the guardians. Read on and find out!


Hi everyone, I know I have been slacking as always but I hope to put up a chapter for Sakura at Hogwarts by Feb. 2.

Summary: A few weeks after the capture of the Void, young girl is flying, not Sakura but a girl with what appears to be no wings. She seems to know about the Clow cards and the guardians. Read on and see who exactly is this girl and why she is in Tomoeda, the real reason .

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

****

_**Introductions**_

_**Unkown POV**_

****

Oh, I just love flying. The wind is flying through my hair and all sadness, and tears, are gone.

Tokyo Tower looks so small from here.

Oh my! The moon looks wonderful. As white as my half-brothers wings.

Him and the moon, so alike in many ways. The color of his wings. The coldness I hear he know has.

Wow. I feel a powerful pink aura, a happy one at that, over this small city.

I follow the aura to a window in a yellow house. I look in and see a girl looking at me with emerald eyes.

Her eyes widen, she yells something.

I start flying as fast as I can, knowing that I can be in trouble.

I look behind me to see her flying with wings just as white as his.

She chants and a staff with a star on top appears.

"Windy! Catch the flying girl! Windy!" I hear the girl with the pink aura chant.

A Clow Card! Can this be the new mistress of the cards?

Little girl does not that I am unaffected by any magic made by Clow or if converted.

Windy shoots right through me her eyes widened, seeing who I was.

She comes back to me and bows, returns to her card form and goes to the girl.

"Windy!" the girl says that I know is thinking how could this be.

I must fly away from this girl, she cannot catch up to me, not yet at least.

I zoom away again, wind blowing through my hair.

All of a sudden I see big white wings come in front of me. The person and I crash and fall to the roof top of a school.

I quickly get up and engage into battle mode, oh this person made my day or night... or well it does not matter. My eyes meet his, no it cannot be.

Yue.

"Yue!" I say looking into his light lavender eyes. I run to him and give him a hug. He hugs me back to.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"Around. I decided to move here from Paris." I answer.

A crash is heard and a young boy comes out in green robes with a sword. Yue pushes me away. The boy says something I cannot hear and fire comes at me.

I try to get away from the flames but a flame burnt the tip of my left wing but goes out a few seconds later.

"Krys lets go." a familiar voice commands. Yue snarls at hime as my friend does the same.

"Yue I am sorry but, I will see you soon." I go and fly off with my boyfriend well friend that is a boy and we land atop one of Clow's summer houses. I recognize this house to be the one that Yue and I first met.

_**Next Day-Sakura Rollerblading to school**_

****

_**Sakura POV**_

****

Last nights encounter with that girl was wierd. She looked as though she did not have wings but she did. Her white hair and blue eyes could be seen anywhere.

If you looked closely, her wings are what seems to be crystals but I saw that they were also water.

Now that I think of it, she looked a bit like Yue.

"Hoe!" I say as I crash into a girl with black/brown hair. We both fall to the ground.

I get up and brush off any dirt that is on my uniform when I see her wearing the same uniform.

This girl in front of me has black/brown hair and what seems to be dark brown eyes, close to black but not really.

"Sorry about that!" I say as I hold out a hand for her that she takes.

"It's ok, my fault really," she says looking into my eyes. She looks at her watch and says, "Oh! I am going to be late. Bye!" she says as she runs off while waving.

So much for asking her name. Oh well.

I walk into the classroom and take my seat by the window. I smile at Syaoran that waves at me. He had decided to stay after the Void and we are almost engaged.

He told me that the Elders would be happy for the Future Li Clan Leader to be married to the Card Mistress. Even Yelan-san and his four sisters agree.

I wave at Eriol, who also transfered back after the Void. Which also was the day when he and Mitsuki-sensei broke up. Because his house was torn down, he movedinto his other house that is a about 15 blocks from the Amusement park.

I engage in a conversation with Tomoyo about last night that the boys kindly put their noses in.

"Ohayo." Terada-sensei greets as he walks in. A nice and polite 'Ohayo' is said.He puts his bag on his desk and anounces" Today we will be having a two new students. Please come in."The door open and I see the girl from this morning and a boy with light brown hair, a bit messy with glasses. "Class this is Hirizia Krystle and Mashiro Yen. Minna-san say hello." he commands. "Hello" everyone says. "Now, Hirizia-san, please say hello to the class and tell them a bit about you. Then Mashiro-san."

The girl steps forward with what I notice to be her toe first then the ball then the heel. Must be a dancer.

"Hello minna-san", she starts," My name is Hirizia Krystle and I will be transferring into your class. I come from...", she looks over to my part of the room but not I or Syaoran,"Paris, France. My parents sent me here to further my career as a dancer. I know I could have gone to a school in Paris but I have always loved Japan. So, I hope we can all be friends." she finishes with a smile that a few guys drool over.

I look behind and see Syaoran is unfazed but glaring at her, like all transferees.

Mashiro-san steps forward and starts off as "Hello, My name is Mashiro Yen. I also come from Paris and am here to watch of Krystle-chan. Her and my parents sent me here to learn. Now I will say this once and make it clear. If any of you touch or hurt Krystle-chan, I will fight till you apologize and when stop when you mean it." He glared at the class, especially the boys.

"Now Hirizia-san, please go sit..." Terada-sensei looks around the room for an open seat and sees the one by Eriol. "By Hiragizawa-san." He motions to Eriol to raise his hand.

Hirizia-san walks down the aisle between Tomoyo and I and stops to give me a smile and says, "Hello."

I see Syaoran glare at her more as she passes by.

"Hi Cl...Hiragizawa-san. My name is Hirizia Krystle and I hope we can be friends."she shakes hands with him and a tint of laughter is in her eye.

"I do too Hirizia-san." he replies with a smirk.

"Oh please call me Krystle."

"Only if you call me Eriol, Krystle-chan."

"Okay."

"And Mashiro-san, please go sit beside Hirizian-san." Terada finishes.

Time flies and we are not at the first break of the day.

We just finished math. We would have Language Arts, Science, Social Studies and music after. Of course, a lunch break is before Social studies.

I invited Hirzia-san and Mashiro-san to sit with Tomyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, and Eriol-kun at break.

I told them under the Sakura tree.

Boy did I not know what will happen next.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview**_

****

**-"Yue had a sister!"**

**-"Clow Reed created a half sister for Yue, knowing Yue would feel lonely at times."**

**-"She is here to what."**

**-"You two are them!"**

* * *

Well that is all for now.

R&R Please!!


End file.
